My life at Freddys
by green enderman
Summary: all characters are in this.


**In this story takes place in 1994 but imagine it as 2015 so everything is more modern... Enjoy!**

 **Also sorry if the writing sucks.**

Hello my name is Ender I'm a 15 year old teen with dark hair and blue eyes… well one of my eyes is blue while the other is yellow/gold. I work at an engineering company for robots n stuff like that. Well I use to until I quit, my boss treated me like crap and all my coworkers hated me so I quit wanting to start fresh…so this is the story of how my life changed the day I got my new job.

I got out of bed and got ready for the day, I looked at my clock as it read (9:27 AM) "I need money by at least the end of the week" I said as I logged on to my computer scrolling through the ads I nearly choked when I read this ad.

|FREDDY FAZBEARS  
|local pizzeria looking for night guard.

|$120.00 per week

|Call 1-800 FAZ FAZBEAR to apply.

|I dialed the number and waited.

…

"Hello?" An older voice asked

"Hello I'm calling about the night guard job?" I asked

"Oh hello, yes the job is still open."

"Great! When can I come in for an interview?"

"Can you come in now?"

"Sure!"

"Ok see you in a little bit what was your name by the way?"

"Ender"

"Ok see you in a bit by the way I'm Jackson"

"Ok thanks Jackson I'll see you in about twenty minutes"

"Ok Bye"

…

I was ecstatic I may have an awesome job and I will see my old friends again, then I started thinking about why I couldn't go back to the pizzeria, the murders of 1987 and the bite of 87 where the two main reasons I couldn't go back. But now I can go back and see my old friends. I ran out the door and hopped in my 1994 Toyota 4runner and drove to the pizzeria.

*POV Change: Jackson

I hung up the phone and thought about that name. "Ender…Why does that name seem so familiar

*POV Change: Ender

I hopped out of my 4runner and walked up to the old building, old memories flooding my mind "man I haven't been here in like 6 or 7 years" I grabbed the door handle and walked in and looked around "this place hasn't changed a bit." A man in his mid-50s walked up to me "Alex is that you?" I looked at the man very confused Then it hit me like a ton of bricks "Oh my god Jackson!? I knew that name sounded familiar… by the way it's not Alex anymore." "Oh? What's your name now?" "Ender." "Wait so you applied for the job?" "Yeah is there a problem with that?" "Yes there is actually. You see after the murders of 87 the animatronics weren't too fond of the night guards, because it was the night guard who killed those kids." "So the animatronics started to hurt the night guards?" "No the animatronics started to kill…" My jaw dropped at those last words. "Kill?" I whispered "Yes that's why I'm worried." I looked at the animatronics and they gave me a cold stare back. "I'll take the job but to take my mind off of the possibly dyeing part of this situation do you have my old guitar Left here back when the incident happened?" "Oh yeah" I followed Jackson to an old covered up trophy case still feeling the cold stare of the animatronics behind me he pulled the cover rivaling a full case of stuff from the old pizzeria then I saw it my old Gibson SG model that was all black, it looked like it hadn't been touched in years, Probably because it hasn't. "So this has been sitting here for the past 7 years?" "Yep, so many people tried to steal your guitar that we had to cover the case." He handed me my guitar "Wait really people wanted this guitar that badly." "Well it looks awesome." "True." "Well how are you feeling right now?" "I feel very nervous." I looks back at the animatronics and they were still giving me the cold stare. "ya know that makes me mad, just because one night guard killed five kids doesn't mean they can just kill all the night guards!" "Yea but you have to think about what they went through…" "WHAT?! No think about what I went through, I saw all five of those kids get killed and stuffed not only that but I thought I was next! Think of how scared I was or how traumatizing that was for me. But you don't see me going around killing people. It's not acceptable." "Yea I know but I tried to convince Freddy to stop but he refused to." "Why don't you punish him?" "How can I punish him if nothing is a punishment?" He looked at his watch and gasped "holy crap we have been talking for 30 minutes I have to get back to the pizzas." "Ok well I'm going to go home and rethink my life decisions." We both laughed and parted ways.

*Time skip 20 minutes

It was an uneventful drive to my apartment plopping on my couch I started my Xbox and played blackops 3, after losing a couple games I rage quit. "God damn it!" I yelled. I eventually got tired and went to bed.

*Time (6:07 PM)

I woke up very rested "man that was the best sleep I've ever had." I got up took a shower and got dressed, putting on my favorite hoodie I looked at the time "6:18, well I have nothing else to do so…Xbox!" sitting on my couch I turned on my Xbox pulling up BO3 I started playing and won 3 games before my luck ran out and we lost 33 to 75 so I turned off my Xbox and walked out the door.

*Time skip 20 minutes

It was another uneventful drive to the pizzeria but as I pulled up to the building I noticed it looked creepier at night I got out of my 4runner and looked at the looming building "damn I never knew this place looked so creepy at night." I grabbed my LED flashlight and walked in. "Hello?" I looked around for Jackson but he was nowhere to be seen turning on my flash light, looking around I didn't hear him coming up behind me and I got the biggest scare of my life "Surprise mother fudger" "Holy Ssssshhhhhhhiiiiiizzzzz, don't do that!" He laughed for about ten minutes before he finally could speak "You should have seen the look on your face!" "I bet it was amazing." I said sarcastically. Then I looked at the floor "damn it" I yelled. "What?" I sighed looking at the broken flashlight on the ground "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to do that." "Don't worry about it I have another one in my truck" "but still you should have seen the look on your face." I picked up the broken flashlight and threw it away "well I have a couple of hours before my shift what should I do?" "I don't know just sit at one of the booths and listen to music?" "I'll just go out and grab my flashlight." I walked out to my truck and opened the door grabbing the second flash light and closed the door, I walked in and sat down at one of the tables and listened to music for a good 2 hours then looked at the time (11:30) PM turning on my flashlight I walked down the long hallway to the security office I sat in the chair which was very uncomfortable and waited.

*Time skip 30 minutes

The clock struck midnight and I jumped when the phone started to ring I picked it up and spoke

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex its Jackson umm I'm going to talk you through what you need to do to keep from being DED."

"Ok."

"On both sides of you, you will have two buttons one will say door and the other will say light. There are blind spots outside of the doors use the lights to look at the blind spots. But be careful you have limited power."

"Ok."

"the camera in the kitchen is broken so don't bother with that one and Keep this in mind Bonnie and Foxy go to the left door, Chica and Freddy go to the right and whatever you do DON'T look at Golden Freddy."

"Ok…Ok I think I got this."

"Ok good luck."

"Thanks!"

The call ended and the room went silent accept for the hum of the fan, "wait a minute did he say Golden Freddy?!" I grabbed the tablet and started to flip through the cameras seeing bonnie already left her position on stage "Crap." Flipping through cams I found her in the parts and service room, then the camera feed cut out and I panicked. Shutting the left door I flipped through the cams to now find her at the end of the left hallway. Opening the left door I checked the stage again to see Freddy and Chica looking at the camera. "Ok that is just creepy." I looked back to see bonnie next to my door so I shut it, she looked at me through the glass so I smiled and waved. She then left, I saw on the cameras she went to the parts and service room again I opened the door. Just as I checked my power the bells signaled the end of my shift I gathered my stuff and left as I walked out I saw bonnie walking to the stage, I also noticed she had a limp which from my experience with animatronics was not normal. I looked at the animatronics for a couple of seconds thinking but I shook the thoughts off for now and left the pizzeria.

 **thank you for reading!**


End file.
